Beso en vivo
by sonrais777
Summary: Escena alternativa del capítulo tres de la segunda temporada.- Ladybug y Chat Noir deben salir del tren y para ello deben cumplir con las exigencias de la akuma en turno, pero las cosas serían un poco diferentes e inesperadas.


**Hola a todos! Esto es un final alternativo que me salió después de ver el capítulo 3 de la nueva temporada, ya que mi loca cabecita no deja de pensar cosas y debo plasmarlas. Y bueno, sin querer ir más lejos y agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por el descubrimiento de que en verdad Chat puede ronronear, todos los fans lo sabíamos… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Beso en vivo.

Capítulo único.

Los grandes héroes de Paris estaban acorralados en ese vagón de tren y por el momento con solo una posibilidad de salir de allí.

-¡Esta bien! Lo admitimos.- dijo para después tomar la mano de su compañero.- Ambos estamos saliendo. Estamos enamorados.- Chat estaba perplejo pero por dentro estaba gritando de felicidad.

-Muy bien, entonces pruébenlo. Quítense los miraculous y muestren su rostro.

-Entonces únete con nosotros y conduce tu programa en persona.

-Mi programa mis reglas. Entréguenme sus miraculous.

-¿Qué haremos?- ahora era la heroína de puntos quien estaba desconcertada.

-¡Lo tengo my lady!- Chat Noir la tomó de los hombros sonriendo con la expresión más bobalicona que ella le hubiese visto.- Un beso para mostrar nuestro amor.- Ladybug lo miró con ganas de golpearlo, ¿en serio no se daba cuenta de lo delicado de la situación? Ese gato aprovechado... Pero una vino a su mente, si las pantallas permiten que se trasladen de un lugar a otro obviamente podrán permitir tocar a la persona que está del otro lado y Audimatrix estaba muy cerca de la pantalla. Con una sonrisa juguetona como cuando peleó con Chat que desencadenó ese beso, atrapó a su gatito a medio camino de su rostro aplastando sus mejillas con una sola mano.

-Muy bien gatito, un beso será.

-¿En serio?

-Prepárate Chat Noir.- lo tomó del cascabel y lo acercó a ella, sus labios se estamparon, Chat hubiese escogido una forma más romántica de iniciar su primer, no, su segundo beso aunque bien podría ser el primero porque no recordaba el primero y... era sublime. Sus labios tenían un sabor a esos caramelos de fresas con crema, eran suaves, cálidos, no pudo evitar ronronear nuevamente ante la sensación de estar en el paraíso. Al comenzar el ronroneo Ladybug intentó no distraerse pero era raro y agradable ese ligero temblor que provocaba, su mano dejó el cascabel para posarse en el pecho de Chat sintiendo en su palma claramente ese ronroneo.

Todos los ojos estaban presentes en lo que era el inicio del LadyNoir, de acuerdo a Alya que ya lo estaba publicando en su blog, los ratings estaban casi al máximo pero necesitaba un poquito mas.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Ven que no era tan difícil? Ahora como muestra de su amor verdadero tendrán que verse cara a cara sin mascara, por lo que tendrán que entregarme sus mira...- pero el brazo de Ladybug salió de la pantalla, la atrapó del cuello y la jaló hacia donde estaban ellos cayendo estrepitosamente en el metro donde una goma de mascar se pegó en su hombro.

-¡JA! Para que veas lo que se siente.- se burló Chloe, ya hasta se habían olvidado que ella estaba allí.

-¡Lucky Charm!- Ladybug invocó su poder y en sus manos cayó cinta adhesiva como la que usaba en la escuela, miró alrededor, y vio los anuncios del metro, la cinta, las pantallas aun funcionales y la cuerda que mantenía a Chloe prisionera.- ¡Lo tengo! Chat mantenla ocupada.

-¿Pero y el beso?- resignado Chat fue contra Audimatrix mientras Ladybug sacaba los anuncios y los pegaba sobre las pantallas, no quería que Manon viera esto.

-Disculpa Chloe, necesito esto.

-Quédatela, este tipo de accesorios no me va.- Chat Noir esquivó un golpe y antes de volver a ser atacado las piernas del akuma son enredadas con su propio cable para despues ser sometida por Ladybug. Chat rompió el brazalete y el akuma voló. Chat Noir abrió las puertas del metro con su Cataclysm dándose cuenta que una estación estaba cerca de ellos y el akuma intentó escapar.

-Ah, no bicho travieso.- tomó su yoyo.- Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.-hizo girar su yoyo para atraparlo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- atrapó con éxito al akuma.- Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.- liberó a la blanca mariposa que voló lejos.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- lanzó la cinta y todo regresó a la normalidad.- Bien, creo que es hora de llevar a Chloe y Nadja a...- Chat la sujeta de la cintura y la acerca a él.

-¿Y si primero terminamos un asunto pendiente?- dijo con tono seductor pero Ladybug decide cortar su rollo con una expresión tan seria como mortal.

-Ni se te ocurra.- se separó de él.- Eres increíble y no es un cumplido.

-Pe-Pero my lady.

-Chat, ni te atrevas.

-Bueno, hoy lo dejare estar. Pero como dije en televisión, algún día caerás en los encantos de este gato.- Ladybug rodó los ojos y bufó. No tenía fuerzas para seguir con una discusión que podría ser eterna y debia regresar con Manon.

-¡¿Y para cuando nos sacan?!- se quejó Chloe y Ladybug sonrió.

-Lleva a la señorita Bourgeois a su casa. Te la encargo. Vamos señora Chamack, la llevo.- Ladybug se llevó a la reportera y Chat Noir aunque tuvo que aguantar los gritos de Chloe, eso no quitó esa sonrisa de bobo enamorado ni siquiera al dormir. En cambio días después Marinette estaba encantada de ver a Alya en televisión y saber que su Ladyblog sería más famoso.

 **-¿Crees que Ladybug y Chat Noir son pareja?- preguntó la repotera.**

 **-Definitivamente no. Al menos por ahora.- respondió Alya a la entrevista.**

Marinette casi quiso rodar los ojos, ¿enamorada de Chat Noir? Claro que no. Pero debía admitir que, aunque desconcertante, ese ronroneo era lindo. Era extraño el recordar ese beso pero ignoró las cosquillas que sentía en la boca del estómago como si mariposas o akumas revoloteasen dentro.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado. Gracias a todos por leer, nada de tomatazos, dejen review y sin más qué decir aparte de que espero los siguientes capítulos como loca. UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
